Modern military aircraft are typically configured with stores, such as bombs or missiles for armament. These stores may be used by the aircraft to disable or incapacitate known threats in a theater of battle. In many cases, stores may be configured within or underneath the fuselage or wings of the aircraft and ejected or jettisoned at a precise moment to strike their intended target. Smart bombs are a particular type of military store that includes processing circuits for guidance and/or triggering.